Minute par minute
by Kurome95
Summary: UA. Newt était discret mais solaire. Newt n'était pas loquace mais il attirait les regards contre son gré. Et avant toute chose, Newt était malade. Il se noyait mais personne ne le réalisait.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonsoir ! Je vous propose un OS sans prétention avec un thème qui me tient à cœur. Avant toute chose je tiens à préciser que c'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur l'univers TMR. D'ailleurs, j'admets que je n'ai vu que l'adaptation cinématographique mais depuis The Death Cure, j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur Newt.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à James Dashner évidemment.

 **Résumé** : Newt était discret mais solaire. Newt n'était pas loquace mais il attirait les regards contre son gré. Et avant toute chose, Newt était malade. Il se noyait mais personne ne le réalisait.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir et le cou rentré dans ses épaules à cause du froid, l'étudiant écoutait son meilleur ami déblatérer sur le groupe d'amis qu'il allait lui faire rencontrer ce soir. Depuis que Minho avait quitté les bancs de l'université pour rentrer dans la vie active, il avait sympathisé avec un bon nombre de jeunes collègues. Newt, lui, n'avait pas encore fini ses études de littérature dans le but de devenir professeur. Ou journaliste, ou éditeur, quelque chose qui lui éviterait le chômage. L'asiatique répéta les noms de ses amis en esquissant de rapides portraits physiques, il retint une certaine Teresa, un Gally, Aris… Le reste lui avait déjà échappé alors il se répétait les trois premiers prénoms. Face à l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Newt.

« On pourra rentrer avant le dernier métro ? Je dois avancer sur un dossier ce week-end.

\- Putain, tu n'y penses pas ? Pour une fois que tu sors de ta tanière ! Ca fait des semaines que je parle de toi à mes collègues. » S'exclama le brun qui face au regard ennuyé de son ami, reprit : « Bon ouais… Ça devrait le faire le dernier métro, ça nous laisse jusqu'à deux heures. »

Le blond vit la concentration sur les traits du coréen, sans doute était-il en train de calculer le nombre d'heure que cela leur laissait. Il était à peine vingt et une heure. L'étudiant croisait les doigts pour qu'ils partent effectivement avant la fin des transports en commun.

« On va où déjà ?

\- Un pub, il y a une bonne ambiance et des petits groupes viennent jouer le week-end. »

Newt hocha faiblement la tête, dans ses poches, ses poings se serrèrent mais il était curieux de rencontrer ces fameux collègues dont il n'arrêtait pas d'en entendre parler. Il fallut dix minutes supplémentaires dans le froid de février pour que les deux hommes n'arrivent dans le pub en question. À peine furent-ils entrés que Newt découvrit une décoration irlandaise une décoration légèrement vintage avec des barils de vin en guise de tables sous une lumière tamisée. Il y avait cette odeur de bois et de vieux qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'étudiant, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'odeur de transpiration. Le lieu n'était pas bondé mais grouillé de jeunes tout juste éméchés et riants.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'analyser le lieu d'un regard rapide tout en suivant de près Minho. Le bar d'un côté, une scène à l'opposé, les toilettes… Le jeune homme se retourna légèrement sur lui-même à la recherche du logo, impossible de le trouver et une moue agacée lui tordit les lèvres.

« Ils sont tous là ! » S'écria son ami en levant la main vers un groupe de jeunes installés un peu à l'écart autour d'un de ces barils massifs.

Un sourire fendit son visage, ce genre de sourire poli, un peu timide lorsqu'il fit face au groupe.

« Salut les gars ! Vous êtes au complet, c'est parfait, je vous présente Newt. Il est un peu bizarre, c'est un littéraire… » Ajouta-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ricaner l'assemblée.

« Va chier. » Pouffa le concerné en donnant un coup d'épaule à son ami.

Certes, il se retrouvait entouré par des chimistes, il devrait néanmoins pouvoir survivre à cet univers. Il serra la main de chacun, répétant dans sa tête les cinq prénoms : Teresa, Gally, Aris, Brenda, Alby… Puis s'installa, il pouvait déjà sentir une tension naissante envahir son corps, il respira profondément, son sourire était figé.

« On va passer les commandes ? » Proposa l'homme noir et aussitôt Minho se releva, prêt à se diriger vers le bar, « Newt, tu veux quoi ? »

Pris de surprise, le blond regarda un court instant l'homme sans savoir quoi répondre. Constatant de lui-même l'étrangeté de son comportement, il changea de posture et haussa les épaules. Son regard coula vers son ami.

« Comme toi Min'. Je te fais confiance. »

Malgré la désinvolture employée, il n'avait pas du tout confiance. Les autres passèrent leur commande et il s'apprêta à se lever mais l'asiatique l'arrêta.

« Reste, c'est moi qui paie celle-là. »

Et il partit. Newt jeta un regard vif vers le bar, jugeant le monde attroupé qui attendait de passer leur commande. D'un rapide calcul, il estima le temps d'attente à dix minutes et son cœur s'accéléra, il oublia un instant de respirer.

« Alors comme ça, tu étudies la littérature ? » Se fit entendre une voix à côté de lui.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune brune. Teresa ou Brenda ? Teresa, il lui semblait.

« Ouais, c'est ma dernière année, j'adore étudier les vieux livres d'hommes morts depuis des lustres. » Répondit-il avec humour.

« C'est cool, c'est pour enseigner ?

\- Sans doute. À voir les opportunités.

\- T'as la foi mec, je suis incapable de lire plus de dix pages. » S'exclama le dénommé Gally.

« Normal, les scientifiques ne savent pas lire et moi je suis incapable de compter. » Répondit-il aussitôt avec son air mutin dont lui seul avait le secret.

La plaisanterie fut bien accueillie, il se demanda s'il devait développer le sujet. Il était certain que parler de littérature serait particulièrement ennuyeux. Avec un intérêt feint, il les questionna à propos de leur travail de laborantins, posant de multiples questions pour alimenter la discussion alors qu'il ne comprenait rien aux procédés d'analyses et autres joyeusetés de la chimie. Il se sentait idiot. Discrètement, il jetait des regards vers le bar, ça avançait. Bien trop lentement malheureusement. Il passa ses doigts dans la poche de son jeans et sentit un petit tube, sa présence le rassurait. Un peu.

L'échange se tarit, et, nerveusement, il fit mine de s'intéresser à son téléphone. Fort heureusement, le groupe de collègues aborda un sujet qui ne concernait qu'eux. La tension dans son dos s'accentua. Vingt et une heures trente. Le temps passait avec une lenteur affligeante.

« Alors !.. »

Newt sursauta à l'éclat de voix, Minho était enfin là avec des pintes de bière entre les mains tandis qu'Alby avait une série de shots. Lorsque la pinte fut posée devant lui, il fut reconnaissant que cela ne soit que de la bière. Il n'aurait pas supporté un alcool fort. Pourtant il avait joué à la roulette russe en voulant copier son ami.

Les échanges reprirent avec entrain. Newt parlait peu mais s'attirait la sympathie de tous par ses remarques tantôt distrayantes tantôt bien senties lorsque le coréen le chamaillait trop à son goût. Et, au moment où Brenda fit remarquer que le blond était « tout mignon », il ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être la coqueluche de la soirée. Pour cacher sa gêne, Newt plongeait son nez dans sa bière prenant un grand soin de la siroter lentement alors que les autres avaient débuté leur seconde consommation.

Il savait que prendre de l'alcool était une terrible idée, qu'il ne devrait pas boire même s'il tenait plutôt bien habituellement. De plus, on lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait l'alcool joyeux, et c'était le cas, alors c'était une bonne raison d'aller à l'encontre des règles. Juste pour rendre la soirée moins pénible.

À peine sa pensée fut-elle formulée que la culpabilité frappa le jeune littéraire. Pourtant il était avec son meilleur ami et une bande d'amis assurément agréables et sans prise de tête. Cependant, tout était sujet à devenir une prise de tête pour Newt. Il se sentait complètement détraqué et l'alcool commençait déjà à lui monter alors qu'il n'avait bu que la moitié. Boire n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais l'aspect grisant de la boisson, cette sensation de bien-être, bien que minime, le poussait à siroter encore et encore la bière. Il jouait au con, il devrait tout simplement poser son verre et l'abandonner pour de bon. Il aurait dû commander un jus de fruit. Le bar en vendait-il seulement ? Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû mieux regarder le tableau des boissons à l'entrée pour être sûr qu'il en vendait. D'un autre côté, Newt réalisait qu'il aurait été stupide de commander un jus de fruit. Qui en demandait dans un pub un samedi soir ? Alors il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Pourquoi devait-il s'appesantir sur chaque détail insignifiant ?

La tension de son corps devenait douloureuse mais il rit joyeusement à une blague de Gally. Au même moment, le groupe sur scène changea pour laisser place à quatre très jeunes adultes et du rock s'éleva dans la salle. Charmés, plusieurs consommateurs s'approchèrent de la scène, verre à la main, se dandinant gentiment. Perdu dans les mouvements de la salle, il ne vit pas les autres se lever.

« Tu viens ? »

Il secoua la tête, les deux jeunes femmes insistèrent mais il tint bon. Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il aille dans la foule pour réaliser trois pas gauches. Le jeune homme soupira longuement et regarda son téléphone. Vingt-trois heures cinq. Il était à la moitié de la soirée par chance.

Il écouta la musique dans son coin, le principal était que Minho s'amuse et que ses amis ne lui disent pas qu'il était _bizarre_. Alors qu'il allait porter une nouvelle fois son verre à ses lèvres, il fut pris d'une soudaine angoisse. Il reposa aussitôt l'alcool et se fit la réflexion qu'il commençait à avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes. Les toilettes qu'il n'avait pas préalablement repérées. Son regard parcouru hâtivement le pub, sans succès.

« Putain, il y a forcément des toilettes de merde ici. »

Il était dans un pub. Forcément qu'il y avait des toilettes. Deux options s'offraient à lui : demander au barman où elles se trouvaient comme n'importe quelle personne raisonnable ou même bourrée. Cette idée fit accélérer douloureusement son cœur. Ou, alors, il pouvait délaisser définitivement sa bière pour ne pas empirer son envie et attendre de rentrer chez lui. C'était insensé. Il le savait, mais il opta pour cette solution même si celle-ci impliquait d'attendre trois heures.

Pour se changer les idées, il sortit son téléphone et commença à jouer sans parvenir à se concentrer. Et, après vingt minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que son projet était irréalisable. Un tremblement le saisit brusquement et, désabusé, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il pouvait le faire. N'importe qui le ferait à sa place. Il n'y avait rien de honteux à demander ce genre d'information. Il essaya de s'en convaincre durant cinq minutes.

« J'vais pisser ! » Cria quelqu'un à deux tables de lui.

Jamais Newt ne parviendrait à décrire la joie qu'il ressentait face à ces coïncidences qu'il bénissait. Il dut se contrôler pour ne pas bondir sur ses pieds et suivre l'homme à la trace. À la place, il le suivit durement du regard, ne clignant pas les yeux pour être certain que l'inconnu ne disparaisse pas de son champ de vision. Il devait avoir l'air d'un fou. Il n'en était pas loin. Il vit l'homme emprunter un escalier et disparaître au sous-sol et l'étudiant se fustigea de ne pas avoir songé à cette possibilité.

Il attendit que l'inconnu remonte afin d'emprunter le même chemin, et si ce n'était pas les toilettes ? Et si c'était une erreur ? Toutes ces craintes l'épuisaient au plus haut point. À un tel point que lorsqu'il découvrit les sanitaires, il se permit de s'affaler sur la cuvette et se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il voulait tout bonnement rentrer chez lui. Mais sa conscience venait lui rappeler qu'il annulait assez souvent les invitations de Minho, il ne pouvait pas rentrer en douce. Il se disait alors qu'il ne méritait pas l'asiatique. Minho était absolument… vivant. À côté de lui, il était insignifiant. Une sorte de sanglot muet agita son corps. Il avait juste besoin d'une pause, seulement quelques minutes afin de se ressaisir.

Newt s'était aspergé le visage d'eau avant de remonter, le miroir lui avait renvoyé une image terne de son visage fatigué. Au rez-de-chaussée, le groupe de rock jouait toujours à la grande satisfaction des clients, il aperçut Minho chahuter avec Aris et Gally, et malgré la distance, le blond devinait les éclats de rire des hommes.

Au lieu de les rejoindre, il voulut simplement retrouver la table et finir sa bière maintenant que sa vessie était vidée. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit un inconnu, affalé contre la banquette délaissée. L'étudiant eut un moment d'arrêt avant de s'avancer, à son approche, l'homme tourna la tête dans sa direction. Et face à l'expression perplexe du blond, il sembla réagir.

« C'est ta table ? Désolé il y a du monde. Je peux rester quelques minutes ? »

La voix était enjouée, chaleureuse comme le sourire de l'homme brun qui devait avoir son âge. Déconcerté, Newt hocha la tête, s'installa et se saisit rapidement de sa bière. Il vida presque la moitié restante d'un coup.

« Mauvaise soirée ? Thomas. »

L'étudiant observa la main tendue et s'en saisit.

« Newt. La soirée s'éternise, on fait avec. Et toi ?

\- J'assiste à la prestation de mes amis. » Répondit-il en faisant un signe vers la scène.

« Tu ne joues pas, toi ?

\- Nan, j'écris certaines de leurs chansons mais il ne faut pas me demander plus.

\- Plus littéraire que musicien alors ? » Constata Newt avec un sourire engageant.

Un sourire qui galvanisa l'inconnu qui commença à déblatérer sur l'écriture et sur la musique. Newt s'épatait souvent de paraître si social alors que ce n'était qu'une illusion et qu'il souhaitait seulement s'enfuir loin. Comment arrivait-il à duper les gens alors qu'il s'acharnait à se gratter jusqu'au sang ses mains posées sur ses genoux ? Sa posture semblait décontractée alors qu'il se focalisait sur le mouvement répétitif de ses ongles contre sa peau rougie.

Newt avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il gratta davantage, juste un peu plus pour oublier son stress. À côté, Thomas ne remarqua rien, continuant de parler avec énergie.

Lorsqu'il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers ses mains, il constata qu'il était parvenu à retirer la couche supérieure de la peau sur un peu plus d'un centimètre. Il continua compulsivement avant de se rappeler de la présence du tube dans sa poche. Alors qu'il répondait à une question que lui posait Thomas, le tube lui échappa de la main et tomba par terre.

« Fait chier ! » Grogna le blond en se courbant pour le rechercher.

« Attends, je le vois. »

Le jeune homme tendit le bras et s'en saisit, en se redressant, il examina le tube. À côté, Newt retenait sa respiration. Il vit les yeux marrons de son interlocuteur dévier sur lui, Newt pressentit le jugement. Il attrapa brusquement les médicaments sans un remerciement et sortit du tube l'un des cachets qu'il avala avec son restant de bière sous le regard interloqué du brun.

« Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça avec de l'alcool.

\- Sans déconner ? » Répondit l'étudiant avec acidité.

Toute bonne humeur factice avait disparu au profit de l'irritabilité. Personne ne dit un mot et Newt se sentit cruellement jugé. Jugé parce qu'il prenait des Xanax et que cet inconnu avait découvert son secret. Dans l'imaginaire collectif, seuls les fous en prenaient. Le Xanax était sa porte de sortie face à ses peurs irrationnelles.

Thomas se leva sans un mot et s'éloigna de la table. Newt ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou affligé. Ses peurs étaient imaginaires pourtant la douleur cardiaque d'un cœur battant bien trop vite était bien réelle. Son souffle se faisait court, et face à l'incapacité de contrôler son propre corps, il paniqua. Bien qu'habitué, les sensations vacillaient entre une sensation d'étouffement et celle d'une crise cardiaque. La douleur était cruellement réelle.

Son corps fut secoué de spasmes. Le besoin de sortir se faisait vital mais il n'avait plus confiance en ses jambes qu'il sentait à peine, trop engourdies. Tout comme il ne sentait plus la douleur de sa main alors qu'une goutte de sang perlait de sa griffure.

Newt continuait de gratter la plaie, car, bon dieu, il préférait nettement se concentrer sur cette douleur-là à la place de celle qui envahissait son torse. Qu'importe la force qu'il mettait à se charcuter la peau, il ne sentait pas la douleur. À ce rythme, il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir dans ce pub irlandais à la vue de tous.

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Et, à travers les brumes de son cerveau en alerte, il mit trois secondes à comprendre que Thomas se tenait là.

« On bouge.

\- Quoi ?

\- On va dehors. »

Et sans lui laisser le choix, il lui mit entre les mains une bouteille orange. Newt ne chercha même pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, Thomas l'empoignait déjà fermement par le bras et l'entraînait à travers les clients éméchés.

À peine fut-il dehors que l'air froid le claqua, il respira subitement comme s'il échappait à une apnée interminable. La brise glaciale contre l'atmosphère échauffée du pub provoqua un énorme bien être après ces heures passées à angoisser. Thomas l'amena jusqu'à la marche de l'immeuble qui collait le pub et s'y assit, le blond l'imita sans un mot. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il jeta un œil sur la bouteille qu'il tenait, un jus d'orange.

« Santé. » Fit le brun en tendant sa propre bouteille de jus.

Newt vint entrechoquer les bouteilles et but une longue gorgée. Même s'il parvenait à présent à respirer, son cœur restait assurément douloureux. Les deux hommes burent en silence, regardant vaguement les quelques voitures passant dans la rue.

« J'ai arrêté de boire après mon traitement. » Annonça subitement Thomas.

Newt fronça des sourcils, n'osant porter ses yeux sur lui.

« Des antidépresseur, il y a deux ans. »

Cette fois l'étudiant le regarda pour de bon, surpris d'entendre un inconnu parler d'un tel sujet. D'autant plus que ce Thomas lui avait donné l'impression de faire partie de ces gens extravertis. Un peu comme Minho.

« Ça dure depuis longtemps ton anxiété ? »

Anxiété. A ce mot, Newt enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça…

\- C'est bon, je ne me scarifie pas.

\- Ce sera l'étape suivante. » Répliqua Thomas, implacable.

Et subitement, Newt sentit la main de l'homme recouvrir la sienne. Il l'examinait sous toutes les coutures, s'attardait sur les griffures boursoufflées et suintantes. Newt frissonna tant à cause du contact que par l'idée d'être pris en faute. L'emprise sur sa main se renforça et le blond grimaça. Maintenant que ses angoisses avaient diminué, il ressentait la douleur de ses mutilations.

« Ça fait quelques années que j'ai de l'anxiété mais depuis quelques mois ça empire. Je ne veux pas que ça devienne une phobie sociale. »

Le brun ne dit rien mais il eut l'impression qu'il le comprenait.

« Tu as fait comment pour t'en sortir ?

\- J'ai osé en parler à mes amis, j'ai été suivi. Ça a mis le temps qu'il fallait…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'emmerder mes amis avec ça.

\- Je peux t'écouter, si tu veux. »

Un « pourquoi ? » faillit franchir ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait l'homme avec effarement. Le visage de Thomas était étrangement sérieux, attentif. Et puis, il y avait cette main collée à la sienne aussi.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Tu… Et bien, tu me plais ? » Formula l'homme sans pouvoir contrôler un rire penaud.

« Je ne suis pas… » Commença Newt, les yeux agrandis de surprise.

Il ne retira pas pour autant sa main, une question envahit son esprit. Non pas pourquoi un homme venait vers lui, mais comment quelqu'un pouvait le trouvait suffisamment intéressant alors qu'il se sentait insignifiant ?

« Dommage… Mais mon offre tient toujours si tu as besoin. Je te laisse mon numéro ? »

Newt restait obsédé par sa propre question si bien qu'il manqua celle de Thomas.

« Pardon ? Désolé.

\- Je te laisse mon numéro ? » Répéta-t-il patiemment, « Tu me contactes seulement si tu le souhaites. »

Le cœur de l'étudiant s'emballa à nouveau mais pour une toute autre raison cette fois. Lentement, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le déverrouilla.

« Je peux m'en charger ? »

Reconnaissant, Newt tendit son téléphone. Il se sentait tellement fatigué qu'il était persuadé qu'il ferait une faute de frappe et cette perspective l'aurait angoissé comme toutes les petites choses de son quotidien. Il devait toujours imaginer le pire.

Thomas rendit son téléphone. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien et Newt se détendit tant grâce au Xanax qu'il avait avalé vingt minutes plus tôt que par la présence de l'homme à ses côtés. Cette fois, il ne se sentait pas jugé, sans doute contacterait-il Thomas après quelques jours de débats intérieurs. À l'heure actuelle, il profitait de ces quelques minutes de calme. Minute par minute. C'était sa minuscule victoire du jour sur son anxiété.

Alors qu'un éclat de rire s'échappait de sa gorge, Newt se promit de contacter Thomas, et, pourquoi pas, lui proposer un verre de jus de fruit.

* * *

Vous l'aurez compris, ce OS se consacre sur l'anxiété, une maladie particulièrement handicapante dans le quotidien. Ici l'anxiété de Newt tend vers la phobie sociale et donc vers une peur irrationnelle et incontrôlée. Le Xanax est un anxiolytique, soit un médicament qui modère les effets de l'anxiété. Il s'agit d'une aide précieuse mais en cas d'anxiété puissante, n'hésitez pas à consulter un spécialiste.

Merci et au plaisir de lire vos retours !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Et oui, _Minute par minute_ n'est plus un OS mais un three-shot. Après discussion avec certaines d'entre vous, j'ai craqué. Je vous remercie pour tous vos compliments, merci aussi à Aurlia et Anna, les non-log pour leur commentaire.

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE A LIRE** : J'ai décidé de m'inscrire sur wattpad pour écrire des fanfictions sur le fandom de _**The Maze Runner**_. Vous me trouverez avec l'username **Arianalix / Kurome95**. Il y a déjà une fiction longue en cours d'écriture sur ce site, " ** _Serotonin_** " qui traite des mêmes thématiques. Mais préférez-vous que je la poste ici ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était 15h45. Newt était en avance. Comme d'habitude, il était parti bien plus tôt de chez lui. Il avait même mis deux réveils à faire sonner le matin pour qu'il puisse se préparer dans les temps. Comme d'habitude, il avait ressenti une lourde angoisse depuis la veille, si bien qu'il avait fait une nuit blanche. Les questions avaient afflué toute la nuit, les scénarii s'étaient multipliés dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas dormi, pas même une heure.

Il était mort.

Les écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles et son téléphone entre les mains, il essayait d'adopter une posture décontractée.

« Tu as l'air stupide, t'es là depuis cinq minutes, planté à la sortie du métro comme un con. » Pensa-t-il.

Il détestait rester inactif dehors, à la vue des passants. Malgré ça, il continuait d'arriver en avance à chacune de ses sorties, de peur d'arriver en retard. Il avait bien pris ses médicaments et, dans sa poche, se trouvait toujours son tube de Xanax. Au cas où.

15h50. Et si Thomas ne venait pas ? Cela faisait presqu'un mois qu'il l'avait rencontré au bar et qu'il avait fait sa crise. Depuis, ils échangeaient des sms régulièrement. Newt trouvait Thomas solaire, rassurant et passionnant, même à distance. Le blond admirait le jeune homme et il se demandait pourquoi ce dernier s'intéressait à lui. Enfin, si, Newt le savait. Thomas était gay et le trouvait un tant soit peu attirant. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, il n'avait aucun problème avec ce fait. Cependant l'étudiant se demandait pourquoi le brun sympathisait avec lui alors qu'il le savait hétéro. Tout d'abord, Newt se considérait comme un boy next door. Certes, il n'était pas repoussant, il se trouvait même relativement mignon, mais rien de bien incroyable ; tandis que Thomas faisait assurément parti des « beaux mecs ».

Était-ce finalement une question de pitié ? Thomas avait-il pitié de lui ? C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'ils discutaient encore. Il avait pitié du pauvre garçon angoissé qu'il était. Il faisait sa BA et bientôt il en aurait marre de lui.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, Newt voulait vraiment croire qu'il avait sympathisé avec le jeune homme. Il appréciait tellement les discussions qu'il avait avec lui. Sans parler de son humour. Tant d'aspects de sa personnalité qui poussaient Newt à se trouver insignifiant en comparaison.

À cette pensée, la douleur dans son torse s'accentua et il se sentit brusquement oppressé. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter l'invitation du brun, au contraire, il aurait dû lui dire qu'il était occupé. Qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son médecin ? Qu'importe.

« Hey. »

15H55. Newt releva la tête et fit face à l'homme.

« Ce n'est pas l'heure. » Balbutia-t-il en premier lieu en guise de salut.

Il se maudit aussitôt de sa remarque stupide. Quelle idée de débuter une discussion ainsi ?

« Ouais, j'ai un peu d'avance mais toi aussi. »

Le brun avait dit ça avec légèreté et un sourire chaleureux. Au lieu d'être rassuré, Newt se sentit plus mal. Thomas avait définitivement pitié de lui, il en était certain.

« C'est franchement cool que tu sois dispo, j'ai passé mon entretien hier. Faut absolument que je te raconte ça. » Reprit-il avec enthousiasme.

Newt hocha la tête, Thomas avait effectivement passé un entretien dans une maison d'édition. Il ne lui avait rien dit encore. Le blond avait vivement pensé à lui la veille, espérant de tout cœur qu'il réussisse son entretien.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un salon de thé que le brun fréquentait, c'était un endroit calme et cosy, dans les tons pastel. Newt manqua de soulever que la décoration faisait très « gay », il contrôla cette pensée mal venue et insultante. Il devait reconnaître que le lieu était peu fréquenté. De la musique jazz s'élevait doucement dans le salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur vint à leur table et Thomas commanda à sa place, étant un habitué du lieu. Cela lui convenait très bien car en lisant la carte, il avait découvert qu'il n'y avait que des spécialités françaises. Il aurait été bien incapable de prononcer les noms. Il n'avait jamais été doué en langues étrangères.

Le serveur était revenu avec deux thés et une assiette de pain perdu et de macarons. Thomas raconta aussitôt son fameux entretien avec énergie. Newt l'écoutait religieusement, absorbé par le charisme du jeune homme. Le blond lâcha à plusieurs reprises des légers rires et se détendit au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

« Je te promets Newt, elle me faisait du rentre-dedans. Et moi, je faisais quoi ?

\- Tu lui as brisé le cœur en révélant ton secret ?

\- Non ! Je suis rentré dans son jeu, c'est une des plus grosses maisons d'édition !

\- Pas très professionnel ça, Tommy. »

Newt pouffa à nouveau, puis réalisa que Thomas s'était figé.

« Ho c'est mignon ça, comme surnom. » S'exclama-t-il finalement.

L'étudiant marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis écarquilla les yeux.

« Je… Merde désolé, c'est déplacé…

\- T'inquiètes ! C'est juste que les gens m'appellent plutôt Tom, ça change. »

La bonté de Thomas était-elle sans borne ? Newt était perturbé au plus haut point par le comportement du jeune homme.

« Vraiment, Newt, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne moquerai jamais de toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah, je n'ai aucune raison de rire de toi, pardi !

\- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi. »

Le brun sembla interloqué par la question, pas préparé à y répondre. Il parut gêné.

« On sympathise, non ? J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on peut devenir de bons amis. Tu es tellement intéressant et passionnant.

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- Toi, tu déconnes.

\- Très mature ça. » Releva Newt, pince sans rire.

« Je t'assure ! Et si je dois te le répéter pour que ça rentre dans ta petite tête, je le ferai. Tu n'as pas confiance en toi.

\- Je suis réaliste.

\- Pessimiste, non ? Pour un littéraire, ça le fout mal de confondre les mots. »

Newt n'arrivait jamais à garder son sérieux avec lui, le sourire aux lèvres, il secoua la tête, incrédule. Peut-être qu'il pouvait croire en ce que disait Thomas… Mais il y avait toujours cette peur sourde qui lui paralysait le cerveau.

« Je t'assure Newt, n'aie pas peur avec moi, surtout avec moi. Je t'apprécie vraiment. » Continua le brun, subitement sérieux.

Ce dernier vint poser sa main sur celle de son ami. Le blond se pinça les lèvres, touché par ces mots. Il voulait tellement y croire, Thomas exerçait une étrange fascination sur lui. Malgré l'angoisse, il lui offrit un faible sourire.

« D'accord Tommy, je vais te faire confiance. »

Le pouvait-il vraiment ? Il doutait tellement de lui-même. C'était incroyable comment Thomas le tirait vers le haut. Alors, il se mettait à culpabiliser car il n'était pas capable de faire entièrement confiance à Minho, qu'il connaissait depuis plus de dix ans. Il ne voulait pas l'emmerder avec ses problèmes ; avec Thomas tout semblait possible.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir bu thés et jus de fruits, ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Dans le métro, Newt s'affala sur l'une des banquettes. Malgré la fatigue de la nuit blanche qui rendait son crâne légèrement douloureux, il se sentait étrangement léger. Habituellement, chacune de ses sorties l'épuisait mentalement. Les interactions sociales provoquaient toujours ce contrecoup, pourtant, là, il se sentait relativement bien.

« Super aprem Newtie ! Rentre bien et dors un peu :) » Lut-il sur son téléphone.

C'était comme s'il avait trouvait un confident, un ami de toujours. Cela rendait Newt quelque peu euphorique mais cela l'effrayait tout autant.

X

Ses espoirs et ses doutes se confirmèrent quelques mois plus tard. Il avait construit à présent une amitié solide avec Thomas. Ce dernier lui avait longuement parlé de sa dépression, Newt avait eu du mal à le croire tant le récit était éloigné du Thomas qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui. Il avait été aussi touché de vor le brun se dévoiler, si bien que Newt se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

Il avait remarqué des améliorations dans son quotidien. L'étudiant avait moins d'angoisses et il avait finalement parlé avec Minho. Ce dernier n'avait pas réellement tout compris à sa santé mentale mais il s'était montré soucieux et attentif. Newt se rappelait d'avoir pleuré lorsque l'asiatique l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes, sauf pour un aspect qui paniquait de plus en plus Newt : sa relation avec Thomas.

Tout était trop fort avec lui, Newt avait l'impression qu'il serait capable de suivre le brun où qu'il aille, qu'il serait capable de tout quitter pour le brun. Cette pensée était malsaine. Comment pouvait-il être si dépendant de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis neuf mois ?

Il était malade. Il en était sûr. Newt se trouvait même toxique pour Thomas. Pourtant, ce-dernier adorait profondément le blond. Mais, comme à chaque fois, Newt devait rejeter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. Si quelque chose allait mal c'était forcément de sa faute.

Pire encore, Newt était attiré par Thomas.

C'était malsain, se répétait-il. Il se disait alors : « Tu es stupide, une personne t'offre son attention et tu tombes amoureux d'elle, même si ça va à l'encontre de ta sexualité ».

Car oui, il était amoureux de Thomas. À ses yeux, il ne s'agissait pas d'un amour sain. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait été attiré par un homme. C'était juste son cerveau qui se détraquait encore un peu plus.

Thomas était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Peut-être était-ce simplement de l'admiration ? Non, c'était de l'amour, il en était certain. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Thomas. Même si Thomas avait tenté une approche des mois plus tôt, il le savait maintenant hétéro. Il allait bientôt se trouver un copain, beau comme il l'était, Newt n'arrivait pas à croire que Thomas puisse être célibataire depuis un an. Oui, il allait se trouver un copain et l'oublier. Cette idée faisait tellement mal.

Néanmoins, au lieu de tenter sa chance, Newt ne faisait rien, ne disait rien. Il n'entreprenait jamais rien par peur. Il se contentait de quelques gestes ambigus de la par de Thomas, comme une caresse sur sa main ou dans ses cheveux. Jamais rien de plus.

Newt était friendzonné par un homme qui l'avait dragué. Ce genre d'absurdités n'arrivait qu'à lui. Mais il ne disait rien. Il préférait se priver que de subir un rejet, ou pire encore, perdre Thomas. C'était sa nouvelle forme d'autodestruction.

Toutes ces pensées négatives, toutes ces peurs gonflaient et l'étouffaient. Son cerveau ne pensait plus qu'à ça lorsqu'il était en présence de Thomas. Si bien qu'il n'était plus capable de profiter pleinement de ses sorties avec le brun. C'était comme si son cerveau détruisait chaque moment de bonheur afin de lui rappeler que chaque chose avait une fin.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter subitement aux yeux, en quelques secondes sa vue fut brouillée. Il ne distinguait plus l'écran de la télé. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il prit une brusque inspiration par la bouche, un son guttural y sortit sans que l'air n'arrive à ses poumons.

Instantanément, Thomas quitta la télé pour se tourner vers lui. Son visage riant était devenu soucieux. Il se rapprocha de Newt, sur le canapé, et posa sa main sur le bras du blond.

« Hé, Newt… ça va ? »

Seul un sanglot lui répondit. Le brun s'agita et se leva du canapé. Il disparut du salon, laissant seul Newt qui tremblait de plus en plus. Il se disait qu'il devait se calmer, il ne pouvait pas se montrer ainsi devant Thomas. Alors le blond s'énervait contre lui-même, le faisant pleurer davantage.

Thomas revint rapidement à ses côtés et porta aux lèvres de Newt un comprimé de Xanax qui se trouvait dans sa veste à l'entrée.

« Tout va bien, Newt… Je suis là, d'accord ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête sans être capable de dire le moindre mot, il laissa fondre le comprimé sur sa langue.

« Respire… Tu peux le faire, regarde-moi. »

Il le regarda. D'un geste de la main, Thomas mimait les exercices de respiration, lui dictant le rythme mais Newt était incapable de se focaliser sur son ami. Non, la honte et la colère prenaient le dessus, rendant sa respiration laborieuse.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant que le blond soit capable de suivre les instructions, toutefois les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

« C'est bien… »

Newt aurait bien rétorqué que non, ce n'était pas bien, il était tout simplement ridicule. Alors, il continua de pleurer de honte. Il sentit les bras de Thomas l'envelopper et l'attirer fortement contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à que Newt se calme. Finalement, seulement quelques reniflements se faisaient entendre. Entretemps, Thomas s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

\- Je suis tout bonnement ridicule, ne le nie pas. » Contrat Newt.

L'autre resserra sa prise autour du corps.

« Tu ne l'es pas…

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre sous prétexte que j'ai l'air d'un fou.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas.

\- Merci Tommy… »

Était-ce le moment de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Peut-être. Mais n'était-ce pas malvenu de le dire après une crise ? Thomas n'oserait peut-être pas le repousser par pitié. Ça revenait à faire du chantage, alors Newt ne dit rien, se contentant de profiter de l'étreinte.

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous plaît, ici j'ai voulu souligner les problèmes relationnels que peuvent rencontrer les personnes malades.

Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut !

Comme promis, je reviens avec la troisième et dernière partie de _Minute par Minute_. Je vous remercie pour tous vos retours, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Alors merci. Nous nous retrouvons en fin de chapitre pour discuter de certaines petites choses.

Je m'excuse auprès de Junon2 pour ne pas avoir répondu à sa review, je suis vraiment désolée pour cet oubli...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard :

Un verre de soda à la main, Newt écoutait avec attention les déblatérations de ses amis, certains étaient d'ailleurs légèrement éméchés. L'ambiance restait toutefois bon enfant et chaleureuse, il se sentait bien. La soirée se déroulait chez Minho qui fêtait son emménagement avec sa copine, et collègue, Teresa. Pour l'occasion, l'ensemble des collègues du couple était présent, mais aussi Thomas qui avait facilement sympathisé avec Minho.

Cela faisait trois ans que Newt et Thomas se connaissaient, trois ans que ce dernier aidait le blond à vaincre ses angoisses et phobies. Newt l'aimait toujours. Le ridicule semblait n'avoir aucune limite dans la vie de Newt. Sa relation avec le brun n'avait cessé de se renforcer et de s'approfondir, elle était définitivement fusionnelle. Cette relation salvatrice et libératrice devenait tout aussi destructrice pour le jeune homme.

Mais jamais il n'y mettrait un terme. Car Thomas était devenu son pilier, son confident, son double. Il y avait cette connexion indescriptible qu'il n'avait pas avec Minho qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis sa tendre enfance.

Avait-il tu ses sentiments durant trois ans ? C'était avec honte qu'il devait le reconnaître. Thomas était devenu le centre de son monde, si bien qu'il ne risquerait jamais de mettre en péril leur relation avec ses sentiments amoureux malsains. Aux yeux de Newt, toutes ces émotions étaient nocives.

Il était assurément lâche. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose, une seule, dont il était certain, c'était bien qu'il foirait tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

« Mais, Newt, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois plus avec Mathilde ? » Intervint Teresa avec innocence.

Il foirait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Sa vie était un foutoir sans nom.

« Ça ne marchait pas. » Eluda-t-il d'un ton morne.

« Elle avait l'air gentille. »

Elle l'était, effectivement.

« Ça faisait combien de temps ?

\- Trois mois, » Répondit l'asiatique à sa place, « C'est reparti pour trois ans de célibat ! La prochaine sera la bonne. » Continua-t-il, l'alcool lui étant légèrement monté à la tête, il ne réalisait pas la portée de ses mots.

Et Dieu savait à quel point Newt l'aurait frappé pour avoir osé dire ça devant tant de monde.

Car Newt foirait toujours tout mais surtout ses relations amoureuses.

Parce que du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, âge où de nombreuses personnes étaient déjà établies sentimentalement, parfois même mariées et parents, Newt, lui, restait un échec. Un échec qui se traduisait par trois relations amoureuses au cours de sa vie, totalisant à elles trois à peine un an.

Newt avait vingt-cinq ans et il avait connu qu'un an la vie de couple, des périodes de célibat de plusieurs années pour seulement quelques mois d'amour. Amour, c'était un bien grand mot d'ailleurs. Il se souvenait d'avoir été fol amoureux de sa première copine, premier amour obligeait. Cela avait duré six mois. Pour la seconde, avec qui cela avait duré trois mois, Newt se souvenait seulement d'avoir été soulagé d'être enfin en couple après quatre ans de célibat. La courte histoire s'était achevée peu de temps avant qu'il ne rencontre Thomas. Et puis, il y avait Mathilde, rencontrée après trois ans de célibat.

Sa vie sentimentale était chaotique et il était le seul fautif dans ces échecs. Newt voulait, au fond de lui, connaître une belle histoire d'amour. Mais l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes l'angoissait au plus haut point, tandis que les rencontres sur internet lui semblaient fausses. Et, les rares fois où le blond permettait à une fille de l'approcher, il paniquait. Il savait comment se comporter en tant qu'ami, il était de nature cordiale.

Oui, Newt pouvait être un très bon ami et de compagnie agréable malgré sa maladie, mais Newt foirait tout, surtout ce qui concernait l'amour.

Car, bon sang, il ne savait pas comment se comporter dans une relation amoureuse. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment être le parfait petit-ami. Il avait un physique agréable, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il possédait. Une fois en couple, Newt perdait ses moyens, il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Quels sujets aborder ? Quelles activités faire ? Est-ce qu'il ennuyait sa copine ? Était-il assez beau à ses yeux ? Quand devait-il avoir un geste tendre, ou dire des compliments ? Disait-il des choses stupides ? Devait-il se montrer entreprenant d'un point de vue sexuel, ou, devait-il laisser sa copine initier les préliminaires ?

Tout cela n'était qu'une infime part des questions qui lui traversait la tête lorsqu'il était en couple. Son cerveau calculait le moindre fait et geste, la moindre parole. La peur s'insinuait alors en lui et le paralysait. Il devenait statique. Newt n'initiait jamais rien, il craignait toujours de commettre une erreur, de paraître médiocre.

Mais quelle fille, quelle femme, pouvait désirer un tel homme ? Un homme rendu distant et muet par la peur ? Newt foirait toujours tout.

Il n'avait jamais osé parler de ses angoisses et de son anxiété qui lui empoisonnaient la vie. Car, les maladies sociales n'étaient jamais prises au sérieux. Ce n'était pas viril.

Alors, ses deux premières copines l'avaient quitté car il n'était pas assez à leur écoute, ni assez attentionné. Elles avaient raisons, Newt ne l'était pas car il passait la majorité de son temps à réfléchir sans agir. Et puis, il y avait Mathilde, il avait fait une crise de panique monstrueuse sous ses yeux. Il avait pleuré comme un enfant jusqu'à que ses sanglots le fassent suffoquer. Il lui avait fait peur, elle l'avait pris pour un fou. N'était-ce pas l'image qu'il donnait lorsqu'il était en pleine crise sans raison apparente ? Il avait quitté l'appartement de sa copine sans un mot, le lendemain il lui avait envoyé un sms pour s'excuser. Sans pour autant lui révéler sa maladie.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à cet « incident ». Alors, désespéré, Newt l'avait suppliée, il lui avait dit que cela ne se produirait plus, qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Quelle lâcheté de prétendre aimer quelqu'un. Mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, il voulait oublier ses sentiments pour Thomas.

Mathilde n'avait plus répondu à un seul de ses messages par la suite. Ça s'était fini comme ça, sur une crise de panique. Mathilde était gentille mais elle ne pouvait pas gérer ça, Newt ne la blâmait pas.

Newt foirait ses relations car il ne connaissait rien à l'amour et que c'était un territoire inconnu et terrifiant pour lui. Il était incapable d'être ce petit-ami parfait, protecteur et attractif que les femmes désiraient avoir.

C'était à ces moments-là que Newt désirait envoyer valser les codes et les préjugés. Il voulait lui aussi se sentir protégé, aimé, compris par la personne aimée. Mais ce n'était jamais viril pour un homme d'avoir de tels désirs.

Il sentit une main sur son genou, et au lieu de le rassurer, cela l'énerva.

« C'est pas cool ça, Minho. » Réprimanda Thomas.

« C'est pour le taquiner, ce n'est pas méchant. Et puis, mignon et intelligent comme il l'est, il trouvera forcément une meuf. »

Plusieurs personnes semblèrent d'accord avec l'asiatique mais cela n'arrangeait pas l'humeur du blond.

« Mais toi, tu sais que tu aurais pu venir avec Colin ? »

Colin. L'autre grand malheur dans la vie de Newt. Ce Colin, le copain de Thomas depuis six mois. C'était pour ça qu'il était sorti avec Mathilde.

Thomas ne semblait pas être du genre à chercher les relations, peut-être qu'il ne disait pas tout à Newt. Colin était le premier copain connu en trois ans. Cela surprenait Newt, Thomas était si solaire qu'il ne l'imaginait pas célibataire.

Mais savoir son ami célibataire le rassurait, car quelque part, il y avait toujours un petit espoir. Cependant le brun avait vraisemblablement et définitivement tiré un trait sur son attirance pour lui. Alors, le jour où Thomas avait fait part de l'existence de Colin, il avait vrillé. Thomas allait l'oublier et cette pensée terrifiait Newt.

Il allait être seul. Ses soirées et ses sorties avec le brun avaient diminué depuis les six derniers mois. Ce qui était parfaitement normal, car après tout, Colin était son petit-ami. Pas Newt. Newt ne le serait jamais et cette vérité le tuait.

« Je ne voulais pas imposer sa présence. »

Newt savait que Thomas évitait qu'il soit en présence de son petit-ami. Alors qu'il se faisait servir un nouveau verre de soda par Teresa, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Le brun regarda l'écran.

« Ha bah, en parlant du loup. Excusez-moi. »

Thomas décrocha et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour s'isoler. Newt bouillonnait, il détestait ce Colin mais il se détestait encore plus à cause de son comportement puéril. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à réprimer cette jalousie.

Thomas avait un copain, Minho et Teresa venaient de s'installer ensemble, et lui, il était seul. Totalement incapable de gérer sa vie sentimentale. Il était persuadé depuis des années qu'il finirait sa vie seule. Car il était malade, que personne ne comprenait à quel point l'anxiété détruisait sa vie et qu'il n'y avait pas deux Thomas.

Autour de lui, le groupe avait repris énergiquement leur discussion initiale, tout le monde était égayé par l'alcool. Morose, Newt se leva à son tour, verre à la main, et se dirigea vers la commode. Il resta quelques secondes devant les bouteilles d'alcool. Finalement, il attrapa une bouteille de vodka qu'il versa excessivement dans son verre. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas bu, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Thomas en fait, il avait arrêté pour ne plus faire de mauvais mélanges. Aujourd'hui, il prenait toujours le même traitement médicamenteux. Pourtant, aujourd'hui encore, il voulait tout foutre en l'air.

Parce que Mathilde l'avait quitté, que Thomas était en couple, Minho aussi, et que lui, il foirait toujours tout.

La boisson manqua de l'étouffer, et malgré la brûlure, il ingurgita son verre cul sec. Avant même que l'alcool ne fasse effet, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il s'assit sur les toilettes et ferma les yeux. Il voulait seulement oublier cette situation absurde.

Il retrouva avec une certaine nostalgie l'ivresse qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis longtemps. Après quelques minutes, l'alcool lui brûlait toujours l'œsophage mais les muscles de son corps se relâchaient. C'était une sensation agréable tout compte fait. Ça lui avait manqué. Le corps détendu et l'esprit plus léger, sa respiration se faisait calme, régulière. Il était bien là. En vérité, il faisait surtout pitié à se bourrer ainsi la gueule. Thomas ne serait pas content d'apprendre qu'il avait bu un verre entier de vodka.

Thomas. Thomas. Toujours Thomas. Il régissait sa vie. Il l'aimait tant que cela lui faisait mal. C'était la bouteille entière qu'il aurait dû vider. Il était tellement en colère, contre Thomas, contre lui-même surtout.

« Ha ! Désolé, ce n'était pas fermé ! »

Thomas est décidemment partout. Il y eut un silence avant que son ami reprenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis sur les toilettes ? Tu dors ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieusement en s'approchant de Newt.

« Hn. Je réfléchis. »

Même les yeux fermés, le blond sentait la présence de son ami à côté de lui, c'était devenu instinctif.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- À merveille, Tommy. Comment va Colin ? »

L'homme ignora la question.

« Tu… Tu as bu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bingo.

\- Newt… Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien… C'est à cause de Mathilde ? »

Si seulement. Un rire s'échappa de Newt qui ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il vit le visage inquiet de Thomas. Étrangement, son rire redoubla.

« Putain, non, je m'en fous d'elle. Je savais que ça allait foirer, je foire toujours tout.

\- Newt… » Répéta le brun, penné, « Ce n'est pas le cas, il faut dire la vérité à tes copines pour éviter ce genre de problème… »

Thomas était toujours au courant de ses angoisses, il l'avait appelé après sa crise chez Mathilde.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas Thomas. Aucune fille ne veut d'un taré comme copain, non ne dis rien. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, tu es trop compatissant. Tu es trop… Trop… Une fille veut se sentir aimée, chouchoutée et je ne sais quelles autres conneries… Je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé la bonne copine, celle qui t'aidera Newt… »

Le rire de ce dernier reprit, les larmes commençaient à s'amasser au coin de ses yeux.

« Tu comprends vraiment rien. C'est tellement stressant d'être en couple, c'est une corvée. Il faut penser à tout, tout le temps. Il faut tout calculer, et ça, je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais finir seul. Être ami avec quelqu'un ? Passe encore, je peux gérer ! Être en couple ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'être en couple ? Un couple fait quoi ? À part baiser ? Ça parle de quoi ? Ça agit comment ? Je ne sais pas putain !

\- C'est spontané, Newt. Ce n'est pas une corvée, ni une punition, c'est instinctif. Ce que te fait avec tes amis, tu le fais avec ta copine. Ça ne change pas, il y a juste l'amour en plus… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu es bourré.

\- Ouais. T'as raison, je commence à être bourré. Ça… Ça tourne un peu, je crois. »

En disant cela, Newt se leva des toilettes et tangua dangereusement. Aussitôt, Thomas le stabilisa et voulu le rassoir mais Newt n'en fit qu'à sa tête et resta debout. Les yeux humides, il regardait son ami comme un enfant à la recherche de réponses.

« Je ne peux pas Tommy, je ne peux pas, je foire toujours.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce que tu fais avec Minho, ou avec moi, tu le fais avec une fille. Tu vas au ciné, tu fais des resto, tu discutes comics, littérature, voyages, tu racontes des conneries devant la télé. Tout ça, tu sais le faire, je t'assure.

\- Non, ça, c'est parce que c'est toi ! » Cria presque Newt.

« Assis-toi Newt… »

Mais le blond restait désespérément accroché à son ami, malgré la tête qui lui tournait.

« Tu ne comprends pas !

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- C'est… C'est toi. Je… Merde, fais un effort ! » Agressa finalement Newt en le secouant.

Cette virulence subite, dérouta Thomas, qui regarda son ami avec inquiétude. Le blond, lui, s'énervait de plus en plus, car incapable de s'exprimer clairement. Cela faisait deux années qu'il attendait que Thomas fasse un geste. Mais non, Thomas était le parfait ami.

Alors, seulement là, il embrassa avec empressement Thomas. Son élan brusque manqua de les déséquilibrer tous les deux, il avait manqué aussi d'assommer le brun. Mais il l'embrassait. Enfin.

Car il y avait cette phrase qui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête : il foirait toujours tout, alors aujourd'hui, il pouvait bien foirer son amitié avec Thomas pourvu qu'il l'embrasse une fois. Il se sentait maintenant pleurer. Il venait de détruire la seule chose qui lui importait réellement. Qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux de sentir Thomas le repousser.

« Tu… Tu es complétement bourré, Newt ! » S'étrangla Thomas qui commençait à son tour à paniquer.

« Je te plaisais, avant ! Tu l'as dit quand on s'est rencontré ! Pourquoi ce n'est plus le cas ?! »

Thomas était absolument abasourdi.

« Mon Dieu, t'es hétéro. Tu… Tu crois quoi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Je… Je ne sais pas. Dès que ça te concerne, c'est le bordel.

\- Tu es bourré. » Rationnalisa comme il le put, Thomas.

« Deux ans, Thomas… Deux ans que je… Je t'aime. Et, tu vois… Je foire encore, parce que c'est trop tard et que je foire toujours. »

Il l'avait dit, enfin. Il fallait qu'il soit désespéré et ivre pour qu'il ose le dire. Et il pleurait comme un enfant alors qu'il avait vingt-cinq ans. Il se ridiculisait comme d'habitude.

« C'est fou comment je vrille quand ça te concerne, je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Thomas le serra dans ses bras pour le calmer, ce simple geste renforça les larmes du blond.

« Newt… Ne te mets pas dans cet état. Je suis désolé.

\- Je t'aime, vraiment. Genre vraiment, Tommy. » Répéta plusieurs fois le jeune homme, « Maintenant c'est foutu.

\- Je suis là. »

D'une main rassurante, Thomas caressa les cheveux de son ami. Il avait lui aussi la gorge serrée et les yeux commençaient à piquer ses yeux. Il berçait presque le blond contre lui.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça… De ne pas avoir compris. Je suis désolé, Newt. »

Dans quelle situation il avait encore mis Newt ? Ce dernier disait l'aimer depuis deux ans, Thomas n'osait imaginer la souffrance que cela représentait. Le brun avait rapidement mis en sourdine son attirance omniprésente pour Newt. Il s'était fait encore plus violence lorsqu'ils étaient devenus amis. Il avait réprimé si violemment toutes ces émotions. Deux ans… Que c'était long. Il avait tiré un trait dessus, et maintenant, tout revenait. Encore plus fort.

« Je suis là. Je te promets, Newt. Je suis là. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Que cette affirmation était rassurante et douce aux oreilles de Newt. Ce dernier s'écarta légèrement, puis hocha la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais arranger ça, je te le promets. Je t'aime. » Murmura Thomas qui sentait sa voix dérailler sous l'émotion.

Front contre front, Thomas continua :

« Je traîne aussi mes casseroles Newt, tu le sais… Tu comptes tellement. On… On va le faire, d'accord ? »

Car Thomas était en réalité tout aussi néophyte que Newt en matière d'amour, il était tout aussi terrifié que lui. Il avait été malade, et même s'il allait mieux aujourd'hui, seul Newt le complétait pleinement et indiscutablement. Il y avait cette chose viscérale et sincère entre eux qui leur promettait une relation saine.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève cette histoire. Bien que la mise en couple ne soit pas officiel, considérez que c'est le cas et qu'ils vivront enfin une belle relation. Ce chapitre était difficile à écrire, j'espère que vous avez aimé et qu'il met bien en valeur les peurs de Newt. Bien que je n'ai pas réellement écrit sur la dépression de Thomas, j'espère que ses séquelles sont visibles dans cette partie.

Nous nous retrouvons, si vous le voulez, sur mon autre fiction, _Serotonin_ !

Sinon, je souhaite débuter un recueil de OS _Maze runner_ où vous choisirez le couple et le thème du OS. C'est comme si vous passiez une commande. Est-ce que le projet vous intéresse ? :)

Enjoy.


End file.
